lightsaberknightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Caff K'iron
Caff K'iron was a human male Jedi Master during the final years of the Galactic Republic. K'iron acted as a Jedi Sentinel, more specifically as a Jedi Shadow, and was well-known as a pariah among the Jedi order. He was known by his contemporaries to be outspoken and for his irreverant disregard for the demands and wishes of the Jedi Council. After the Seperatist Crisis and the outbreak of the Clone Wars, K'iron was assigned to seek out any threats of Sith or dark-side Force weilders in the galaxy. He had a wide range of assignments during the war, ranging from covert recon operations to commanding a Clone Commando Demolition squad. His final assignment was to start and run a secretive Jedi initiate training camp on the planet Thule. Throughout the duration of the Clone Wars, K'iron carried a deep-seated suspicion of the galactic senate, believing there were key political figures in league with or being manipulated by the Sith. However, his apprehensions often went unregarded by the rest of the Jedi as a whole until the end of the war. Early Life Caff K'iron was born on Correlia in 60 BBY. He was tested and shown to be force-sensitive during his infancy, and was taken to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant to begin his Jedi training. K'iron was placed in the Katarn clan, showing an aptitude for speed, stealth and a natural inquisitiveness that carried him through his years in the Temple. He passed the trials at age 24 and was granted the title of Jedi Knight. As opposed to the more traditional Jedi roles of Guardian or Consular, K'iron elected to go down the path of a Jedi Sentinel, displaying his new title with a self-tuned Adegan crystal for his lightsaber, producing a distinctive yellow blade. Jedi Knight and Master As a Shadow of the Order, K'iron was tasked with seeking out and destroying all traces of the Dark Side of the Force and its adepts, working directly under the Council of First Knowledge. While not always present at the Temple (or the "Old Folks' Home" as he would later refer to it as), he was based in the Temple Precinct and reported back as frequently as his missions allowed. It was during this time that, in 34BBY, he took on a young human male, Jreygun Kel, as a padawan. After a highly successful scouting mission of the planet Byss, K'iron was granted the rank of Jedi Master. The Clone Wars and search for the Sith After the Seperatist Crisis and the subsaquent outbreak of the Clone Wars in 22BBY, K'iron became more and more suspicious of the Galactic Republic's governing body, suspecting that the war could possibly have been orchestrated by someone within the Republic's own government. However, his apprehensions in regards to the war were unanimously disregarded by his peers as paranoid conspiracy theories, further alienating him from the rest of the Order. K'iron grew very accustomed to the indipendence that his position with the Council of First Knowledge permitted him, and began ignoring many essential elements of his missions in favor of what he thought were more valuble leads. He continued to operate in this manner for a number of years. Unimpressed with his against-the-grain style and his lack of tangable results, the Jedi Council ordered K'iron to abandon his current mission and report to them immediatly. The Council petitioned for the recall of K'iron from his current mission and the reassignment of his commando squad. In keeping with his usual stance towards the Jedi Council, K'iron ignored the Jedi Council's urgency, and made several stops during his return trip to Coruscant. K'iron made a point to visit several key locations throughout the galaxy which he believed were fertile areas that could possibly foster followers of the dark side. He investigated the dark side moon Dxun, the Ambria system, and the planet Vjun, among other systems, conducting through searches but finding nothing. K'iron's final assignment was to investigate Thule, a planet that was known to have housed a satellite Sith Academy in the past. K'iron was assigned a squadron of commandos and tasked with destroying the facility if necessary. During his scouting, K'iron discovered and destroyed two dark side force users inside the old academy which revealed the existance of multiple Sith artifacts. Believing the artifacts warranted more than destruction, K'iron requested confirmation from the council. Jedi Librarian Jocasta Nu sent Master Calrist Nauxten to Thule to verify the claim that was made, as well as to evaluate the Jedi Master to make sure that the long assignments had not tainted his perceptions. Master Nauxten met in private with K'iron as well as over holo with Master Nu, determining that the claims were valid, but warned Caff that he was treading a thin line and risked censorship by the Council of First Knowledge. Master K'iron acknowledged the warning and as a concession, agreed to help teach the younglings and impart his wisdom while continuing his mission. Training on Thule The Jedi Praxeum that was brought to Thule brought with is several other Jedi who had volunteered to act as instructors, including Jedi Knight Octavia Katarn. K'iron's former padawan, Jreygun-Kel (now a Jedi Master with a padawan of his own) arrived at Thule with Master Boma Quill aboard the Velker. Master Nauxten was brought to verify the authenticity of the Sith artifacts discovered at the academy, as well as to evaluate Master K’iron. The Praxeum carried a compliment of clones as additional protection for the younglings as well as crew for the Dreadnaught. The younglings, expecting a more docile training experience, quickly discovered that Thule was more dangerous than anticipated. A group of Mandalorian traditionalists, led by Rom Theen, greatly compromised the facility’s security. Additionally, a rogue Jensaarai attacked a group of initiates during a routine training exercise. Jedi padawan Suul Tyrandus and Master Axin were killed in the resulting duel that allowed the initiates to escape. Another unforeseen conflict came about in the discovery of a pureblood Sith and defendant of Ludo Kressh, called Rakal Kressh that had been in suspended animation. A fight between the Jedi and the Sith Lord followed, with Rakal being slain by Jreygun’s Padawan Nile who landed the killing blow. It was later discovered that there was a Sith Holocron on the planet, but was not present in the old Sith academy. K’iron hosted a negotiation with the Mandalorian Rom Theen that ended in conflict. Theen was removed as leader of the Traditionalists due to his greed, and the Sith Holocron was handed over to the Jedi. Master Nauxten worked to secure the holocron while Masters Kel and Quill ensured that Master K’iron was not tainted by his close contact with the Sith lord and the Holocron. However, the newly recovered Sith Holocron was stolen, leaving the Jedi on Thule, trying to discover what had happened to allow them to lose such an artifact. Category:Jedi